Judgement's Toll (rp)
Plot: Chimera was sealed into the Realm of Punishment 9 hundred million years ago. After all this time he gathered his strength and has finally broke the seal and reeks havoc on Mobius. Unwilling to fight his son again Zaruth has locked himself away into the void. The others stood against him along with their Titans. (You may fight with Chimera and bring darkness upon all plains of existence or fight along side the gods of light.) Characters: Gods of Nimagi Followers of the Gods Titans of Nimagi Rynk Equinox the Guardian Hedgehog Rules You cant be stronger than the gods you can beat the Titans but it will very hard due to their size (*Cough*god of war 3 *Cough*) ACT1: The Seal Breaks Chimera sits on his throne, Ripper his titan hell hound sits near him. " Just a little more about 4 more monthes then I shall be free from this place... Free to roam the surface and even the Realm of Salvation once more... Dear old dad cant do anything to stop me now nehehahahaha." In the Realm of Salvation Zaruth its on this throne along with the other eleven gods. "He's almost free... Chimera is almost free from this seal... I dont think I have the heart to seal him back my children.." "We're able to seal him back we just have to find the right scrolls!!" Prometheus replied. "Do you know how many scrolls there are in the Vault of Reality since we sealed him 9 hundred million years ago?! Its like trying to find a grain of sand in in a bottomless ocean!" Fenrir sneered. "Cronos is the keeper there he should know..." Damious put in. "Cronos is an old fart who probably forgot where it is the building is taller than he is that much knowledge can even drown a titan." Rath spoke. Zaruth got up from his throne. " My children, We have to options if you can find the sealing scroll in time use it as soon as that seal holding him now breaks. If you cant then war of the gods sees a new dawn like it did 9 hundred million years ago. The only difference is that I shall not be joining you this time." "We understand father but where will you be?" Freya asked worried. "I will be in the void until all this is over. Keep an eye on the mortals while I'm gone they will be the first targets of Chimera when he finally breaks lose." Zaruth said as he faded away. Some time after the events of the tournament, Rynk found herself walking through a Warp Ring, appearing in a similar park. She recalled briefly that something interesting happened there, not quite recalling just then that the park was where the underworld deity first appeared to her. A Vision of Chimera appeared behind her but disappeared quickly. "So we meet again eh?" The midget-lynx span around repeatedly, head darting in multiple directions as she barely caught a glimpse of the vision. "Wuzzah? ... What just... meet? Huh? Pardon?" "Rynk, Mortal who I've chosen for the tournament.." The vision appears in front of her, it lingered longer this time. "I seek your loyalty once again, A war to regain my rightful place in the realm of salvation. You see 9 hundred million years ago I cared for the mortals but was wrongfully imprisoned in the Realm of Punishment. The other gods are the truly the corrupted ones. Join my army help bring their followers to their knees." He extended a hand to her a smile grew across his face. "... H-hold on," Rynk rubbed her head a bit. "Why wer- how... How were you at the tournament thing? Never mind. Where'r we goin'?" "First it was a vision of me at the tournament second I'll be taking you to the Realm of Punishment my war for my freedom will be discussed in great detail once you get there. Hurry and take my hand don't make me wait, I have little tolerance." He motioned with his fingers for her to get closer. "... Yeah sure, whatever," She took his hand. Rynk and the vision was sinking under ground. Screams of tortured souls could be heard, Demons littered the area. It seemed like she saw every sin in a matter of minutes. The vision disappeared, Chimera was clearly visible with Ripper at his side. "Its been some time someone who wasn't a demon visited." Ripper spoke. "This Mortal trained under me during the tournament, Rynk meet Ripper my Titan a key component in my escape." Rynk looked Ripper over a bit before holding up a sort of wave of her hand, turning it outward with her thumb pointed aside. "Sup?" Ripper slammed his paw near Rynk missing her. "Don't "sup" me mortal chew toy!" "Now Ripper play nice with the mortal shes going to help us." Chimera said jokingly. "Now onto business no doubt my father Zaruth has felt the seal breaking, which means he recruited the leader of that acursed island and his friends." "And we're waiting for it to break so you can get out and have happy-slaps with yer' dad?" Rynk guessed. "Happy-slaps? The hell are you talking about..." Chimera turn to Rynk. "Fighting, brawling," She began talking out of sync with her mouth. "We-must-do-battle-TO-reSTORE-my-hon'r," Her tone returned to normal. "That sort of thing. That IS what you're doing right? I mean, getting out doesn't really matter if they just put you back in." "Right... in about 4 days The seal will break. thats when my army will first swarm Mobius then the Realm of Salvation." Chimera sat back on his throne. "Until then entertain Ripper." "... Uh..." She looked over to Ripper. "... Like we're fighting?" He lowered his head. "No..." He snarled baring his teeth 2 more eyes grew in the center of his head. "All you have to do is RUN...." "Whoa..." She walked up to him, going on her "tippy-toes" to get a better look at the eyes. "How's that work? Hey, can you look in multiple directions? That's so cool!" "......." Ripper just stayed silent. The midget-lynx poked him on the chest. "Boop." "Ripper roar at her and tried to bite down on her head. Rynk's ears laid back as his teeth sunk through skin but hit a metal surface below. Rynk turned her head up, biting at his cheek. Ripper reared back. "Did you just bite me?!?" "Nope. Totally somebody else," She teased. A red liquid and a blue liquid started faintly sliding down the midget-lynx's face from the puncture on her head, neither mixing into the other. She licked(stupid auto-correct) her teeth a bit. "Damned Mortal!!" Ripper breathed in then exhaled fires shot from his mouth. Rynk leaned back away from the flames. "... Toasty." (Allo) The seal started to crack demons started to crawl out. "It has begun.... finally." Chimera got up from his throne. "Hm?" Rynk looked over, hand placed in front of Ripper. "And no cheap shots." Chimera walked over to the crack in the seal. "Alright its time to start." He touched the seal and it shattered. "Cool," Rynk stepped over. "So are we gonna get suits and ties? Oh my goodness, 'god' lawsuits... 'god'suits." Chimera ignored her and the broken seal teleported them to mobius. (Continue this below cuz the two are about to intersect.) (M'kay) At the Nimagi Freedom Fighter's Base Asonja sat boredly in the corner, flipping what seems to be a Chaos emerald in the air a few times. He seemed to have no-say in this conversation. Axel sat in his chair sleeping. murrering something in his sleep. Raven sat on her bar stool as usual, trying to figure out her Rubix cube, which was about the size of her head. Suddenly, Zikuto's spirit knocked a leg off of Raven's stool, making it seem like it just broke out of the blue. He snickered and rolled back a bit. The chair tipped to the side, bringing Raven with it. She faceplanted on the ground, the chair and her Rubix Cube cast away. "Owe.." She muttered. "Are you okay, Raven?" Zikuto's spirit asked. He was floating above her. "If you were solid right now.. I swear.. I'd be shredding you to pieces." She growled inaudible as she pushed upwards to get her face away from the ground. "I'm sorry, I thought it would be funny..." He says as he sits down and picks up the Rubix cube. To her, it was just floating. "Mind if I solve this?" "Sure.. While I schedule a appointment to the face distortion doctor.." Raven growled as she walked off to the nearest bathroom. "You're perfectly fine Raven..." He muttered, seeming to take the joke seriously as he quickly solves the Rubix Cube. "What do you even like to do...?" ".. Why would you want to know?" She said slyly as she popped her head out of the bathroom. "You just seem...really upset all of the time...I dont really like seeing you upset..." He says as he floated to the table, putting the rubix cube on the table. "I thought that I would do something funny to cheer you up..." He made himself visible, but still transparent. Axel found him self in a dark empty space mist covered the ground. He was dreaming."Back here again... Something important must be happening..." Axel fell off his chair but was still sleep. "Uh.. Well, anything that involves puzzles... Reading.. Constellations.. And.. Um.. Damn it, I'm a nerd for saying this, but.. I like watching anime." Raven replied, chuckling nervously. "A...nime?" He tilted his head. "What's that? I dont think it sounds nerdy..." "D-Don't ask.. It's Uh, a sort of a type of.. A cartoon.. Wait. You don't even know what a cartoon is, don't you?" Raven asked. "Nope..." He shook his head. "I'll watch it with you if you want..." Axel looked around the emptiness. "Alright what do you have to show me this time." Axel looked up into the darkness. An old hedgehog appeared before him. "Stop your shouting mortal, I swear you think just because your Fenrir's former student you can demand answers." "Cronos..." Axel simply replied. "Right eye." Cronos retorted coldly mocking Axel's right eye which was permanently purple. "The gods have important business with you and your friends. They will explain it when you get there." "Your blind you cant be talking about poeple's eyes...." Axel pouted turning away. "I'll make sure to remember that remark the next time you visit the vault of reality...." Cronos replied fading away." Axel woke up. "GUYS!!!" Zikuto looked over at Axel. Asonja was asleep so he didnt seem to be interested. "Lemme guess, lemme guess.. You got a dream from a god, titan, and or mortal who needs our help?" Raven asked. "....... You rippa you." He said in an Australian accent. " You read my mind but yeah Cronos came to me in my dream. and wanted me to bring you guys.... Z You'll have to stay here cuz I like you the least..." She blinked. "No, Axel. If I'm going, he's going too. We need him." Raven insisted, swaying her tail calmly. Zikuto had a look of 'Oh my god Im actually loved' face. He even made a whimpering noise as a thank you. "This is too important to bring him!!!!" Axel whined. "Besides he wasn't trained by any of the gods. "Was too!" Zikuto said. He appeared in front of Axel, in his spirit form. "I was trained under Prometheus like Asonja was!" He headbutted Zikuto. "LIES YOU WERNT ANY WHERE IN THAT STORY PAGE!!!" "Let me rephrase.. If he can't go, I will not go. He deserves to go as much as we do. So, it's either bring him along, or go by yourself." Raven stated. Axel groaned. "Why do you care this much about him...... FIne but Z I swear to Zaruth if you talk out of line I cant and wont save you. just cuz your a spirit doesnt mean you can get hit by them." "You do realize your head went right through me, right...?" He says with crossed arms. His ghost wolf tail just flicks. "Shut up or ima make a ghost busters reference!!!" Axel said walking to the middle of the room. "did you know that Sony messed up Ghostbusters?" He asked "No duh.." Raven replied. "And you're welcome Zikuto.." She added as she walked out of the bathroom fully. He floated over and hugged Raven. Strangely, she actually felt his presence. It felt rather warm instead of cold. "Thanks." "Don't mention it.." Raven muttered as she started turning a bit red. The warm presense left as he solidified again into semi-transparent white figure. His tail was going crazy. "Nobody's actually been that nice to me, even back in the old days." "tch lets just go" A portal to the Realm of Salvation and Axel walked through. Zikuto slyly went back into Asonja, waking him up. "Huh..what...Oh..." He gets up. "What did I miss?" "A dream, a broken chair.. And trying to explain what Anime is to Zikuto." Raven replied as she followed Axel reluctantly through the portal. "Okay...?" He muttered, before following Raven into the portal. The portal closed behind Asonja a few strobe light effects later they appeared in the Realm of Salvation. The gods were not in their thrones. "Where is everyone?" Axel asked looking around. Asonja crossed his arms and looked around. "I'd wonder the same thing...and this better be good." "If we was summoned by the gods it has to be something super awesome." Axel replied. "Everything isnt super awesome Axel." A Female hedgehog who's fur was Half white and Half black walked out from behind a god's throne. Asonja tosses his gray Chaos Emerald around for a moment. "If it's not super awesome like Axel states, then what's going on?" He spoke normally "HEY EQUINOX!!!!" Axel shouted making the kawaii potato face. "Hey Axel long time no see, but what you all where called here is of great importance. Im sure you all know the God Chimera right? He was sealed in the realm of punishment 9 hundred million years ago in 4 days the seal will break. His army will first ascend onto Mobius and cause chaos then will arrive in the Realm of Salvation. For as long as the war rages you can no longer return to Mobius your freedom fighter guild.... unfortunately be torn to shreds. Im sorry Axel." Equinox broke the news to them. Asonja seemed to stop. "So you're saying that everything's going to be ripped apart by Chimera? He's gonna be a pain in the ass to beat from the sounds of it..." He muttered. He was strangely eager but he wasnt showing it "So Shira, Mahdi, Everyone will......" Axel's voice started to shake. "Yes Everyone will be destroyed by Chimera's army." Equinox confirmed. "Well...this is gonna suck..." Asonja muttered, and put the emerald in his pocket. "So, what do we do?" Raven nodded. "And why are we the only ones here?" She added on curiously. " Because you 3 are the only ones that the gods have mercy upon and plus the gods hate to waste the talents of the ones they trained. Since time moves faster in here and the Realm of Punishment..... all you can do is watch.." As Equinox said that the seal broke demons started crawling out of the seal. "Uh.. Anyone else see that?" Raven said as she quickly drew her katanna. "Yeah...and this doesnt look good..." He burst into orange flames, meaning he's at Level 1. Axel just laid on the floor as he saw the demons surround the Nimagi Freedom Fighter's base. "Im sorry... I cant...." He looked mentally broken. "Okay, that's.. Not what I expected." Raven muttered as she unwillingly sheathed her katanna. "Now all we can do is watch.. But I know they won't give up without a fight." "True but they cant keep fighting their are too many of them." Equinox bent down trying to snap Axel back. "I cant sit here and watch...!" Asonja growled, and clenched his fists. The heat in the room started to increase as the fire slowly turned red. "We have to do something...!" "Well you cant not without Damious' approval" Equinox said grimly "Then where is he?!" He was flaring up, literally. His right eye was caught in the red flame, meaning he's actually close to snapping. "She... Damious is a she.. you jerk...." Equinox said flicking Asonja on the head. Raven looked downwards at Nimagi, gritting her teeth. "What does an Ocean God have to do with this, Equinox?" Asonja growled, rubbing his head. He doesnt think that well when he's pissed. He did however remain silent though he was still on fire. "Considering shes the smartest of the gods... excluding the titans she is the 2nd in command now that Zaruth is gone. The gods are currently in a meeting to find away to deal with this." Equinox replied. Asonja was still a bit flared, accidentally putting Raven's tail tip on fire. Axel still lied on the ground. "Everyone..... " Asonja put out Raven's tail fire, still ablaze. "This is making me so pissed...I want to beat them to death..." "You'll get that chance when they break into the Realm of Salvation." Fenrir said walking over to them. "Good...I cant wait to set them on fire..." He smirked a bit and chuckled. "All of them will burn..." "Woah there, don't get Fenrir on me, Asonja," Raven said, poking him. "Whats wrong with him.." He nodded towards Axel he barley moved since Equinox gave him the news. Rynk looked about the Mobius zone, gathering her barrings. "No idea.. Probably just frightened of what's to become of Nimagi.. I mean, it's like your a parent and you're watching your kid die. Since Axel was the leader, and the other were like his children.. Well, it's just heartbreak I guess.." Raven muttered. Asonja finally calmed down and crossed his arms. "Most likely. Though, lets just hope we can get there ASAP." He said. Raven nodded, although she didn't look very hopeful. "I know this sounds like an idiot Statement.. With lives getting lost and all what.. But.. I'm going to my miss my Willow Tree.." She muttered. "I actually loved that tree. I was gonna name it Wilson." Asonja joined in, chuckling a bit. He was trying to keep the atmosphere a bit cheerful for a while. Raven held her breath, trying not to laugh. "You were going to call it WILSON?" She said, starting to laugh. "Yup! Wilson the Willow!" Asonja laughed as well. "It has a ring to it." "Yeah, sure does!" She added on, grinning. But as she looked back at base, it melted off quickly, and was replaced by a horror struck face. Fenrir slamed his tail on a column braking it. "BE SERIOUS WHEN THOSE DEMONS GET HERE YOU'RE GUNNA FIGHT THEM! I CAN"T STAND JOKING AT A SERIOUS TIME." "I don't think i have the will to fight...." Axel said. Asonja sighed a bit, and put his hands behind his head, watching with hidden horror as well. "Now what...? We're just gonna sit here or what?" He muttered. "I don't know.. I just don't know.." She muttered quietly. Slowly, she turned away from the battle. "Just got to get it out of my head.." Raven muttered. "I agree..." He sighed and turned around as well. "Im gonna find something to do. Want to join me on my quest to find something while we wait for battle?" He asked Raven. "Er.. No thanks. I'm good.." She replied slowly, as if she were purposely trying to pronounce every syllable. Asonja looked a bit concerned by her actions, and sighed. "Go ahead and have some alone time. Come talk to me if you need any help." He said and he walked back to his usual corner, looking at his grey Chaos Emerald. Raven laid down on her back on the floor. She let out a deep breath. "Okay.. You're okay.. Baka baka baka Baka baka baka baka baka..." She started muttering, not shutting up. Asonja didnt seem to mind her muttering. He just fell asleep instead. "You two protect Axel while he's going through his...... sadness Chimera and his pawn from the tournament plus his titan will be here any minute. Thats an order from a god." He walks off. Raven gave a thumbs up. "Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka." She kept repeating "Baka" over and over again in boredom. The midget lynx turned to Chimera. "So... we're heading to your dad now or where?" "We will be arriving at the Realm of salvation in 4 hours just do something here kill then innocent idk." Chimera said waving his hand for her to go away. "... Charming," She rolled her eyes before looking about. "Hm..." With a shrug and an arm resting behind her head, the midget-lynx strolled forward through the area. Asonja snored quietly in his corner. He had nothing to do. Axel still layed on the floor sobbing. (Should I be having the Rynk-ness interacting with the other people right now? ~Trisell) (I dunno. Im not really as active anymore for some reason. So I dunno -Sonicsilva1) (Ima potato... had too much cookies `~~~ you'r friendly neighbor hood Brudikai) Chimera watched the sky. "ITS TIME RYNK!" Asonja still snored quietly. He seemed to be dreaming something from his constant movement. "Baka 201.. Baka 202.. Ba-" Raven's ha hit the floor, and she was out cold. Asonja dropped his Chaos Emerald and it rolled to Raven's head. It started to glow a bit. "What exactly am I suppose to do again?!" The lynx called over. "Kill people or something?!" "I'll show you who to kill.." They both teleported into the Realm of salvation demons where already theire fighting angels. "Remember those other people from the tournament? I want you to find me and kill them got it?" "Uh... what if some of them are from a different Mobius?" Rynk asked while raising her hand. (Also, awaiting reply on the other roleplay, just reminding.) "I Have no business with a "different Mobius" just them the ones at the Tournament." Chimera walked to the god's sanctuary. "Uh... 'Kay..." She began walking somewhat aimlessly. "People! Helloooooooo!" Axel looked at Rynk and just did nothing. Eventually the midget-lynx saw Axel, and began walking over. "Hey... so... wait you're one of the people from th- ! ... Oh yeah, you were the guy that went all crazy when that other guy got the names of his trainer wrong or something." Asonja got up, rubbing his eyes for a second. He put his glasses on and cleaned them. "Alright, what did I miss?" "Its you the... person from... the tournament." Axel said. "Yep," She nodded. "Apparently I'm supposed to kill you or something. Any idea why that's a thing?" "Chimera is just butt hurt for being seal for 900,000,000 years" Equinox replied. Rynk jerked her attention over to Equinox. "Uh... hi... suddenly. nine-hundred million? A little excessive don't ya think?" Asonja looked around, seeing nobody but himself and Raven whom was still asleep "Uhh...hello?" Raven curled herself into a ball, her tail wrapped protectively around her. "Baka..." She muttered in her sleep, apparently still counting as she slept. Asonja crawled over to her and poked her a few times. "Sorry to wake you but...have you seen my Emerald? I dunno where it went..." She opened an eye. "It's over to the left of you.." She replied, and closed her eye and went back to sleep in boredom. Before she realized, Asonja's eyes flashed red for a moment and he smirked. "Good...thank you..." He said in a rather harsh tone. He takes the Emerald and walks back, a knife now in his other hand. Raven didn't react to the knife, because she was asleep. But in her sleep, she gave a shudder, as if she realized the knife. Asonja smirked at her. "Soon...very soon you'll be my first victim..." He muttered, and smirked as well. His cheeks seemed to be a bit pink. In reply, she twitched again. But after it, she was still as a stone. It seemed whatever was or had happened to her had stopped. He looked away from her, still smiling with his red eyes. "Everyone...will soon bleed...nobody will get passed me..." He kept muttering things to himself. To Raven they got louder and louder, like he was possessing her mind Fenrir punched Asonja. " OF ALL TIMES THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE "THAT" TYPE OF PERSON!!" "Oh cmon, gimme a chance..." He rolled his eyes, and rubbing his cheek from the punch. "I would like to show my colors." "Do you realize that if you kill them your just gunna make your self easier to kill? And dont you think Axel suffered enough that his friends beside you guys.. Harm anyone here and I'LL kill you got it!!" Fenrir snatched the knife rom Asonja and snapped it in half with no effort. He sighed and shrugged, shaking his head. "Whatever...I hear ya loud and clear..." It seems that he either doesnt care or already has a loophole. Fenrir walked away. He pulled out another knife and started to sharpen it quietly. He even hummed quietly like he was minding his own business. Raven gave another violent shuddr, and woke up panting. "Just a dream.. Just a dream.. Not real.. Not really at all.." She muttered, rocking back and forth. Asonja or whomever was looking at Raven, and smirked. He crawled over and put his knife to her chin. "Yes...it's just...a dream..." He spoke softly and creepily (Guys, please don't roleplay so far ahead of others when they can't respond at the time.) Axel saw this then snapped out of his depression drop kicking Asonja and starts punching him punching him repeatedly. "ARGH AXEL WHAT THE F**K?!" He kicked him off Rynk's ears went up at the sight of the sudden violence. "Uh... aren't I the one supposed to be beating on you guys or something? ... This is a bad time isn't it?" "YOU HAVE A KNIFE POINTED AT YOUR GIRLFRIEND I ALREADY HAD SHIRA, MAHDI AND THE OTHERS DIE DO YOU REALLY THINK IMA LOSE ANYONE ELSE!!! " You could tell that something was wrong with him. like he wasnt mentally 100%. 'Asonja' stood up, smirking with the knife still in hand. "I wouldnt say this is a bad time...I'll be giving this punk here a bad time...something I wanted to give him a long time ago even if he is broken..." He started to sharpen the knife, still smirking Fenrir just watches. "Axel you have my permission to kill him." "My my brother quite the change of mind eh?" Chimera casually waked up next to Fenrir. "Kind of bold to just walk up to me you know that we'll be the first to kick your ass." Fenrir said as they both turned to each other. He spun his sharpened knife and grinned, like he didnt have a care in the world. Axel formed plasma in his hand. instead of it's usual purple color it turned red. "Come on...do you really have what it takes to kill your 'best friend'?" He said and smirked. His voice was not like his usual voice. He sounded like someone else but looked just Asonja. "I believed you could truly be good chance after chance and you just ruined it this time you've gone to far.... Trying to kill your friend in the middle of a war is unforgivable Asonja.. I would hate to say this but you are a disgrace to your parent's honor. THEY F*CKING DIED TO MAKE SURE YOU'D JOIN THE RESISTANCE!!! I treated you like you were my brother.... Your a traitor now...and now.... I HATE YOU!!" Axel charged at Asonja plasma in his hands. He just smirked and swayed to the right slashing Axel's side, drawing blood. "What, you think I was going to stand there and take that?" He slid on the ground, gripping the knife still. Something was odd about the knife itself; it wasnt any normal knife you'd find in any store or anywhere for that matter. "You treated me like a brother? HA! You were nothing but a jerk to me. You're always so smug and cocky...it's all about you nowadays, isnt it?" He says, his reflection on the bloody knife. "I've come to shut that mouth of your, and for good." Why would he say that if he's already been here for the past 5 hours? "Haven't seen you OR raven at least TRY and step up, I'm in the front because I spearhead the Nimagi resistance the leader has to set an example.. but if you want to shut me up aim for my mouth and if you make another Undertale reference your gunna get dunked on..." Axel touched his side seeing the blood. "Like what you just did? Jesus, now you're breaking like 16 walls now..." He rolled his eyes, spinning his blade around. Some of Axel's blood was on Asonja's clothing. Normally he'd be freaking out about that right about now. Axel seemingly teleported infront of Asonja andpunched him in the chin with a punched enhanced by his vector control. He hits the wall, but gets out from it. He made a little dent on where he impacted the wall. "And that one...so that's about 17 walls you have broken so far." "I'll break your neck count on it..." "I'll break both of your necks if you two don't shut up.." Raven growled quietly, getting up. 'Asonja' looked at Raven, smirking. "Looks like you're awake. Did you have a good sleep...?" She narrowed her eyes at him, glaring. She didn't respond as she walked past him, hitting his shoulder on the way purposely as she passed. "My my, someone's pissed." He chuckled. "Did that nightmare creep you out?" Again, she completely ignored him. "So, now what should we do..?" She asked Equinox blankly. "We can't stand here forever." He looked at his knife for a moment, thinking. He wiped Axel's blood off with his sleeve. He hummed a song quietly to himself, but it sounded like a creepy tone. Perhaps I should go now? I am not myself anymore...it's hard to be normal... He thought. "... Okay well I'm going to just... yeah..." Rynk began to stroll away from the violence. Axel Kneed Asonja in the face then clotheslined him. Fenrir and Chimera started fighting the two seemed evenly matched at the time. "You can start by helping Altair evacuate the lost souls to safety while the Valkyries fight the demons. After that you and Altair can fight the demons." Equinox said. ''Aw c'mon I wanted to fight the demons! ''Asonja thought but looked at Axel, getting back up. "This is a big waste of time..." He groans. "Why not fight the demons with the rest?" Raven blinked, and nodded to Equinox's words. "Er.. Where are the lost souls, though?" She asked, confused a bit. Equinox pointed to a tall building. "Hey! Captain Underworld!" The midget-lynx yelled over. "Anyone you want me to fight that DOESN'T have a limited attention span?!" Chimera pointed to Raven then went back to fighting his brother. "Uh..." Rynk slowly walked over to Raven. "So... you're not going to just turn around and get into some weird drama talk right?" Raven blinked. "Nah.." She muttered. "Not up for drama at the moment.." She added. "Okay... well the Chim-guy wants you dead so... I mean you could fight him or me I suppose." She nodded. "I might as well fight you.." She sighed, and drew her katanna. "En Garde." Fenrir and Chimera continue to fight throwing energy blasts. Rynk flexed out some claws from her toes and fingers before dashing at Raven, feet aiming to grab her face. Act 2 War Breaks Out Axel holds Asonja in a choke hold. Asonja suddenly formed into someone else with a slight glitch effect. He was wearing a green T-shirt, brown pants and brown boots. He smirked and kicked Axel off, holding his knife again. His hair changed from black to brown. "Do I look a bit familiar, Axel?"